Not so Glimmerous?
by winner-loser
Summary: Ema has to look after Lana's children for a day, and the only way she can do that is to take them to work with her what reactions would a certain glimmerous fop take? Klema T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm back! I haven't write a fic in ages this feels so exciting ^___^" sorry I must sound like a freak! This is my first attempt at an ace attorney story please read and review with comments and hopefully I'll write more from now on!

And now! The story...

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ema rolled over onto her back as she opened her eyes to the morning sun light, her mood as grumpy as any other working days.

"Another stupid day," she moaned to herself as she made her way to her little bathroom. For once she wasn't going to be late her alarm clock actually worked, one would think that was good news but Ema was not accustomed to hearing loud bleeping noises in the morning so currently the poor clock laid shattered in the corner of her bedroom.

After about 15 minutes she stalked out into her kitchen rummaging through her cupboards for any source of substance, which she deemed as edible, luckily she managed to find two cereal bars, she smiled for the first time that morning everything seemed to be going her way she had food and she was on time so far...

_Ring ring...ring ring_

"Who could it be this early in the morning?" she mumbled to herself as she swallowed her food before picking up her phone and flicked it open.

"Hello," she said smoothly.

"Hello Ema, its Lana."

At hearing the voice of her sister Ema's mood quickly accelerated into an even better one.

"Hello sis what's up?" she asked enthusiastically.

"It's surprising that you're actually up on time," she teased.

Ema pulled a face, which she knew her sister couldn't see but none the less, Lana being Lana had already anticipated this reaction.

"You didn't call me just to make sure I was on time did you," she said with a childish pout.

"Haha, sorry Em I was only joking, I've actually got a favour to ask you."

Ema raised an eyebrow, what could Lana possibly want from her childish useless and excuse of a forensic scientist of a sister?

"What is it?" she managed.

"Well you know it's mine and my husbands anniversary tomorrow, we were planning on spending the day together I just wondered whether you had time to look after our kids for the day."

"Sure no problem hand it to me!" Ema responded, without a second thought she would never deny a request from her dear sister.

"Thanks Ema, I'll drop them off after you finish work tonight." And with that she put the phone down and Ema was left with the task.

..................................................................................................................................................................

I'll leave it at that very short I know but if you do want to find out what happens please review, they make me happy :D And you get a cookie as well if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and thank you to all who gave positive reviews and advice :D I forgot my disclaimer last time :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its characters.

On with the story now shall we...

..................................................................................................................................................................

The day had went by quickly and currently Ema walked around her local supermarket trying to pick out things she thought children might like to eat, she wasn't in a particularly good mood (then again it was rare to catch her in a good mood) because her foppish boss had made her do a couple of hours over time, at least he didn't make her work all night...

Lana had two children, a boy and a girl, they were both relatively young the girl being the older. Ema had encountered them a couple of times and they weren't hard to handle well at least when their parents were there.

"I wonder if they like snackoos..." she murmured to herself whilst picking a bag up, eventually she decided to buy some as supplies.

"_I'll have them if they don't want them!" _she thought joyfully, snackoos always seemed to have the power to cheer her up.

Finally she decided to pick up a couple of frozen meals, what other choice did she have? She didn't know how to cook! Ema took a look at her watch _"10:00" _she made a mental note to herself. "10:00!" she screamed, which had successfully earned her a couple of weird glares, she ignored most of the stares and dashed to the counter.

She was supposed to be at home by eight which was the appointed time Lana and her had agreed on. "Oh no Lana is not going to be pleased," she mumbled furiously as she embarked on a record time sprint back home.

And true enough Lana being Lana always kept to her appointments and was waiting in her car outside Ema's apartment. As Ema came into view Lana walked up to greet her with her arms crossed.

"What happened Ema you had me worried," she started with a motherly tone.

"Sorry sis I was kept behind at work and then I went to the super market," Ema raised the shopping bag as an indication.

Sighing Lana decided to give up and just smiled, Ema hadn't changed a little still as unorganised as ever. "Forget that, the kids are in the car can I trust them with you for two nights?" she teased.

"Of course you can!" she almost screamed to emphasis the fact that she was capable. So the two sisters made their was over to the car where Lana opened the door for two overly hyper children to jump out.

"Hello auntie Ema!" they both said simultaneously in tune.

"_Auntie Ema..." _Ema echoed in her mind, she had always thought that made her sound old.

"Hello kids long time no see," she greeted smiling pleasantly; she had wanted to say something along the lines of _"wow you guys have grown a lot." _But they hadn't...they were still little and squeaky.

"Ok then Kids I'll come collect you after tomorrow," Lana knelt down to give her children a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye to Ema and driving off

They stood there for a while before Ema realised she should invite the children in, she fumbled through her bag to find her keys and finally they were let into the comfort of Ema's home.

"Make yourselves comfortable guys," she said whilst wondering how she would amuse them until they would go to bed. Ema didn't have much experience with children before and it had only just struck her that there were no toys or anything for the children at her home.

"Auntie Ema," she felt a tug at the bottom of her lab coat and looked down to find a sleepy little boy. "I want to go to bed," he demanded whilst yawning. True it was getting late and for children of their ages it was pushing the boundaries to still be awake.

"Ok then," she said picking up the boy and pushing the other child along with her other hand. They would sleep on her bed tonight and she would sleep on her lumpy sofa. She took a final look at the two children who fell asleep almost instantly in her bed before closing the door and sitting herself down.

A couple of boring minuets went by with her thinking about how boring her life was (nothing unusual there) and how it would be when she would finally become a forensic scientist, she could then work somewhere else and forget about being a detective. She sighed to herself while laying down and closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow's going to be another stupid day..." her eyes shot open suddenly when the thought of work hit her mind like a brick, which it usually did but this time it hurt a lot more.

"What am I going to do with the kids!" she said panic, while placing a hand on her cheek distressfully.

She thought for a while pacing around maybe she could take the day off, and for what reason 'I have to look after some kids'. What were the chances of that working!? She sighed again this time placing both hands over her face.

The only other choice she had was to take them to work with her, just the thought made her feel like hell was calling for her. Finally coming to an unsatisfactory conclusion she flopped onto her sofa and fell asleep bracing herself for the worst day ever.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's it again, I was going to make it longer but I thought story's had to come in parts and the next part Klavier will be in wooooo! I promise the next chapter will be longer, the more reviews the longer I'll make it :D so review they make me happy and update!!! And here are the cookies I owe to my wonderful reviewers from last time (throws cookies).


	3. Chapter 3

Back again with the next chapter! This story is finally going to move on :D

Let's start...

..................................................................................................................................................................

_6:00 am _

As recalled from two days ago Ema's alarm clock had been destroyed by her, so why was she up half an hour early? The answer two hyperactive kids screaming around her. She rubbed her eyes annoyance clearly present in her every action, then she rolled over in time to see her niece and nephew ready to obliterate her so called home.

"Hey stop that!" she yelled catching her TV just in time before it smashed into a million pieces.

The little boy, who was four years old, was naturally startled by her outburst and as Ema could tell was about to burst out crying.

"Awe please don't cry Danny!" she apologised trying to calm him down and to her luck it worked and he started to run about in circles again. Why children did that was still beyond Ema.

Ema noticed the other child, Hollie looking around nosily, she was the older child six years old if Ema recalled correctly, but she was very smart and observant and was probably making notes about how messy her house was. "_Great." _She thought mentally. _"Now I've got a six year old judging me..."_

She took a look at the time it was 7:45 already! How did all that time go by without her noticing! Quickly she got the kids and herself all cleaned up gave out cereal bars to them and started munching one herself.

"Auntie Ema where are we going?" Hollie asked in a composed manner whilst being dragged along by her Auntie in a velocity that she never thought human legs were capable of travelling at.

"Work!" she mumbled trying not to choke herself on the food in her mouth, she managed to catch the bus just as it arrived whether she was alive or not even she didn't know.

She took a seat with the younger boy in her lap resting her head on the cold window, the day was hell already. Taking a look at her watch she realised it was 8:00 already she was going to be late.

Slowly she sneaked into her work place, luckily no one had notice she entered, it didn't seem like any one had noticed he absence either, in a way it kind of upset her but she didn't linger on that thought for long before the phone on her desk started to ring.

"Guys stay close to me Ok," she warned the children before picking it up.

"Hello detective Skye speaking." She greeted, mood slightly stable until...

"Ah Fräulein you're late again, what was it this time did your television explode?" Ema clutched onto the phone tighter that stupid glimmerous fop just had to ruin her mood every time he spoke. She could almost see that smirk he had on his face at the moment.

"What do you want this time you glim..." she recalled having two young children standing next to her, she should probably set a good example and address her boss politely.

"What do you want _Mr. Gavin_," she stressed her use of address mocking his authority.

"Why so grim in the morning Leibe, I was just going to ask for the reports you owe me from the last couple of cases _and..._ maybe lunch out together..." he said feigning innocence.

The reply was a simple _click_ as Ema put the phone down, the nerves of that fop! She hurriedly grabbed the reports he claimed he needed and headed out towards his office, upon reaching the door she realised she was missing some thing...she looked in her bag everything was there. Then she heard an officer call out to her.

"Hey detective, do _these_ belong to you," he asked motioning to the children the boy crying and the girl, a bored expression.

"I want mummy!" the boy wailed.

Her face turned a slight red from the embarrassment and not believing her clumsy behaviour; she ran over took the children's hand and sped off thanking the officer. _"I hope Lana doesn't find out!" _she thought.

Finally she was in the elevator the two children stood beside her quietly, so quiet it started to make Ema wonder if she was that boring, it didn't matter either way, they would be back with Lana soon. Watching the numbers illuminate according to what floor they were on Ema started thinking.

"_I should probably make the children wait outside while I hand in the reports, knowing that stupid, fop he would scar the living day lights out of Lana's innocent children." _

The blasting music helped Ema make a decision as to whether to take the kids in or not. "Definitely no," she mumbled before kneeling down to the children's level.

"I'm just going to drop off some paper work so be good and wait here ok?" she questioned rhetorically, she made sure she was extra nice in case they would protest. Without waiting for an answer she knocked on the door. 

No response. Ema started to lose her temper. She knocked again, well more like she started to give the defenceless door a beating of its lifetime.

"Come in." She finally heard Klavier say in a smooth sing song tone.

She entered and closed the door behind her.

"Meine Fräulein! I was waiting for you!" he said cheerfully.

"Turn the stupid music off!" she demanded with both hands over her ears.

"But Fräulein don't you like the beat!" he continued annoying her the truth was it entertained him when she was this annoyed with him, but there had to be an end to everything. Eventually he got up and turned the music off before walking over to Ema who had her arms folded by now and displayed an unimpressed expression.

"Don't look so grumpy Fr..." the pile of paper that smacked against his chest caused him to stop in mid sentence.

Ema was about to make a hasty retreat out the office when she felt him pull her back by her arm.

"I knew this wasn't going to end so easily." She muttered.

He placed a hand on her cheek suddenly startling her.

"You look pale Fräulein...didn't you get enough sleep last night?" he was over exaggerating his concerned featured but it quickly turned into a cheeky grin when he realised Ema's face was glazed over with a light tint of red.

"Hahaha Fräulein you always mange to make my day!" he said whilst dropping himself in his expensive massage chair.

"Listen to me you glimmerous fop I don't have time to waste with you today!" Ema exploded whilst stomping her way up to him, the red in her face continued to brighten, but the cause was more likely to be from her anger by this point.

"Oh so you would have time to 'waste' with me if it were another day..." he smiled mischievously.

Ema clenched her fist up as if she were ready to beat him; however the threats never seemed to work on Klavier Gavin, he just sat there resting his chin on his hand and smiled mockingly at her.

"No I don't, I never have time to waste on you beca..." she was stopped suddenly by him pulling her fist causing her to fall forwards, her eyes shut tight due to the suddenness of the motion. When she thought it was safe Ema opened them slowly to meet a pair of cool blue eyes.

Needless to say their faces were inches apart and that she was all over him.

"I didn't realise you liked to move things along _this_ quickly _Fräulein_," he said flirtatiously.

Finally snapping back into reality Ema could feel, if it was even possible, her face heating up, she must have changed at least ten shades of red if not more...

Klavier fell into fits of laughter whilst Ema stood trying to compose herself and think up of an insult.

"You rock star...glimmering...foppish...arrrggggg!" but it wasn't working very well and only added to Klavier's amusement. 

Finally having enough Ema started to make her way out of his office.

"Fräulein! Don't go yet," he pleaded trying to repress his laughter.

Ema looked over her shoulder shooting him a icy glare. "What do you want now fop-boy." It sounded more like a statement than anything.

He stood up and started walking over to her, Ema tensed up as if getting ready for combat.

"Like I said over the phone, I want to take you out for lunch."

"That was blunt Gavin and no I've got a lot of work to do today," she turned her head away from him again.

He made a thoughtful face. "What's Fräulein so busy with today?" he questioned.

She stood there in silence for a couple of seconds trying to make up something to get him off her case and as she opened her mouth to back chat at him the door creaked open. Both of them turned their attention to the two appearing figures.

Danny and Hollie both stood in the doorway staring at the adults, Klavier stared back dumbfounded.

..................................................................................................................................................................

And we come to another end of a chapter, I'm not very good at names if you have any objections...well just think up of other names I guess :P Please review! The more I get the more inspiration and the faster the update. Go on press that button ^___^ Oh and Happy new year everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people. I know sorry this chapter has taken me ages, but schools started and I've got all these exams! Don't worry I don't do abandoning stories :D

So here it goes chapter four...

..................................................................................................................................................................

They continued to stare at each other until Danny shuffled a little signalling his discomfort of the silence. Eventually Ema walked over to them and kneeled down trying her best not to sound composed. Maybe, just maybe it would stop the glimmerous fop from further questioning her. Life was not so simple...

"I thought I told you guys to wait, was something wrong?" she asked as she kneeled down.

"You took too long," came the blunt reply from the little girl.

Ema sighed inwardly; nothing was ever simple when the glimmerous fop was involved. Finally Klavier managed to plaster his all famous grin back on to his face and started making his way towards the trio.

"Ah Fräulein I didn't know you owned two already...you must've started early," his grin grew wider as he started to muse on the thought; he then proceeded to kneel down and take a closer look at the kids. "They do resemble you a little, but with a little twist if I had to say so myself."

_Glimmering rock god prosecutor fop better be expecting to die tomorrow after all the snackoos I'm going to fire at him!_

"They're not mine," Ema managed to growl through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so why have you brought them along with you? You know it's not appropriate next time, leave them at home," his grin turned into a smirk.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU BEFORE YOUR GLIMMEROUS HEAD GETS THE MESSAGE, THEY ARE NOT MINE!" This time she stood up, which was the usual stance she took when readying herself for another glimmerous-tease-mock-blood pressure rising- fop-argument kind of thing.

Seemingly enjoying his daily entertainment system he joined her and stood up. "don't get so angry Leibe, I was simply concerned as your boss, I mean with the salary I'm supplying you with there's no way you could support all three of you," he ran a hand through his golden hair and looked like he was blaming himself for a mistake he could never make up for.

Ema's fist was balled up again this time ready to give him a piece of her mind when...

PONK!

Both adults stopped and turned their attention to the source of the noise, their eyes laid on a little boy who had made his way across the room. His arm was outstretched and he stood there looking innocently before a guitar he had just knocked over. Ema could almost feel the...anger? No more like pain radiating from Klavier who stood there speechless, like he had just been rejected by the love of his life or something alike.

Ema couldn't help but put on her signature smirk, she was somewhat proud of Danny's actions at least it shut the fop up. She was definitely not going to give this chance up to aggravate the Klavier further.

"Danny what have you done!" Ema said apologetically as she made her way over to her. He look like he was going to cry again, but Ema was having too much fun to care.

"Oh no this thing, piece of wood thing... Must cost a fortune! Mr Gavin is never going to forgive me being the glimmerous rock star he is I'll probably have to slave away for the rest of my life...and not eat...or sleep." The words being directed at Klavier more than anyone else brought Klavier back to reality once again.

"Hey Fräulein I don't pay you _that _badly, I definitely do not over work you." he also started making his way over to check over his precious guitar...his precious precious guitar.

He kneeled down and picked it up looking it over he didn't realise Danny was reaching over and abruptly pulled a string causing a horrible vibration to ring through the air.

"Ach!" Klavier jumped up, guitar in arms; in case any more damage could be inflicted on it.

Danny reached up complaining like any other child wanting to 'play' with the instrument and Klavier just backed away. Danny was going to cry, a technique most children used when wanting to get what they wanted.

Fortunately Ema spoke up. "Forget it Danny that big bad man isn't going to let you touch his property because were too 'low class' Auntie Ema will get you a new toy later," she promised as she took him into her arms and started to make her way out.

"I'm not that bad," Klavier said trying to sound as cheeky as he usually did, it worked he was quick to gain his composure back.

"Tell you what little boy I'll take you out for some nice food and buy you your own guitar, ja?" he asked leaning over with his all too famous grin.

Danny seemed to have taken a liking in Klavier for he too smiled back.

"Oh no Gavin you are not taking us anywhere is hard enough to look after two I don't need an extra!" she turned her back and was about to leave.

"But I want to go with the nice man!" Ema looked down to where the sudden outburst had come from and it was no other than Hollie.

_Nice? WHAT! You've hardly known him for 15 minuets!_

"WHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny started crying, Ema could only guess it meant 'I want to go as well'.

"Awe! Please stop this horror!" Ema could have sworn that she wanted to cry as well. "OK!" she finally yelled. "We'll go with the fop! But it's just lunch! Nowhere else and absolutely no more time than it takes than lunch, happy!" she yelled in an unkind fashion.

Both kids 'yayed' and Klavier's grin just grew, Ema. Well she was bracing herself for one wild lunch time

..................................................................................................................................................................

Both children seemed to have formed a 'bond' quite quickly with Klavier, they walked a few steps ahead of her each one of his hand in one of theirs and they chatted eagerly. She couldn't quite describe her feelings it was like a mixture of jealousy and warmth.

_I don't see them willing holding onto my hand like that. I'm nice to them...I think. Glimmer boy looks quite nice I didn't know he could be so soft and...!_

She stood in the middle of the street scolding herself with mutters and earned a few dodgy stares from other pedestrians.

"Fräulein, what are you doing so far back? Ah I know you're jealous because I'm not holding your hand, sorry they're occupied maybe next time when were alone..." he smirked his voice offering far more than just holding hands.

Her face turned red as she stomped ahead of them. "I don't want to _hold your hand_," she said mimicking his voice with a hint of stupidity. "Don't even think about laying a strand of hair on me!"

"Awe Fräulein always so angry," he mumbled slightly disappointed and followed her.

"So where are we eating," Klavier said as they stopped before the crossing.

Ema made a thoughtful face. _I should let the kids choose._ She knelt down to the kids who held onto Klavier.

"What do you want to have?" she asked kindly.

They both exchanged looks and before the adults knew it they sat in Mr. Burger 'home of all burgers' apparently, the children probably just wanted the toys from the meal, none the less Ema found herself chewing on a cheap burger, which was unusual. Lunch with Klavier usually meant something very expensive.

Klavier also chewed on a burger, which was a very unusual sight and Ema found herself staring at him for longer than she had expected to.

"Fräulein I know your admiring my beauty but you're putting me off from my burger, thought I must admit you look adorable staring like that," being seated opposite her, he proceeded to lean forwards flashing her his charming smile.

Ema simply averted her gaze ignoring his comment.

_Why does the fop have to be annoying me all the time. Best not to get annoyed otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself in front of the children again..._

"Mr.... Mr. Can we go yet I'm bored can we go play," Danny said pulling Klavier's sleeve.

"You can call me Klavier kid," Klavier replied trying to focus on Ema again.

"Yeah can we go to the park," Hollie added pulling on his other sleeve.

At that Ema pounced up slightly. "n-no kids we can't, I have work to do and..." _and we are certainly not spending any more time with that glimmerous fop._

"WHY...why! why? Why!?!" the kids whined.

Klavier patted the two and quietened them down, once again Ema felt jealous that he seemed to have control over Lana's children.

_At least that fop can do one good thing and stop their whining._

Klavier looked up to Ema smiling innocently.

"Yeah Ema...why can't we go?" he asked. Was it Ema's imagination or did his smile just turn into a cheeky smirk? Both kids looked up at Klavier like he was their hero.

_Because I don't want risk being caught spending time with you._

"Generally I don't take pleasure in spending time with foppy rock stars, and like I said before I don't want to look after you," she added whilst folding her arms.

"Awe I promise I won't be bad," he played along.

"We have work Gavin!" she said volume slightly raised. She was losing her composure and fast.

"I'm the boss around here, and I say work is over for mein Fräulein and me today!" he said voice full with childish authority. "Go on Fräulein, you know you want to, you don't want to upset the kinder and it would be mean a free day for you.

It did sound convincing and it would mean taking care of the children would be much easier. Ema closed her eyes and started to weigh up the pros and cons of her situation.

Eventually she knew it was no good to resist when Klavier Gavin wanted something he usually got it, if she resisted it would probably end up worse. Her minds started to conjure up thoughts of what pranks Klavier would play if they were at work.

"_Detective Skye, who are these children?" the chief detective in Ema's mind questioned. _

"_Um their actually my..."_

_Suddenly a Klavier with a smug look on appeared beside her._

"_Ah, Herr chief detective, these are Miss Skye," he threw a look towards and put an arm around her shoulders. "and my children..."_

The thought echoed in Ema's head and caused goose bumps to appear on her skin.

"Alright...but only for a little bit..."

Klavier smirked and the children danced around in joy. Ema growled under her breath.

_Why does this always happen to me..._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

There it is and I suppose its longer, please review :D I promise to update quicker and a longer chapter. It might have been a bit dull but it shall be better next time! ^____^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back with chapter 5! Firstly thanks for the reviews you people are wonderful :D My exams are over with so I might write more :P Depends on what you people think! Please leave a comment they're always well appreciated!

Now chapter five...

......................................................................................................................................................

Ema found herself trekking behind Klavier and two overly hyper children again. A metaphorical grey cloud hung over her as she tried to evaluate the reason she was in this 'mess'.

Eventually the group found themselves standing outside 'the people's park' now inhabited by many couples, families and quite a few sugar high brats as Ema would describe the other children as.

"Don't we look like a happy family, Fräulein?" Ema felt Klavier's warm breath sweep past her ears his seducing voice made her shiver. She had fallen into a trance whilst starring at the park and presently both children were already running around far in the centre of the fields.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ema spun around meeting Klavier's face, which was dangerously close to hers...

His expressions looked almost as surprised as Ema's, he didn't expect her sudden movement but he sure was enjoying the moment. Eventually Ema started to storm off into the park herself leaving Klavier standing, starring after her affectionately? Lovingly? Something along those lines...

Ema found herself a bench where she could observe the children as they ran about aimlessly. She sat down into her bag where her endless supply of snockoo's seemed to appear from. She pulled out a packet, opened it and started munching.

"What now glimmer-boy?" she continued to munch signalling her annoyance.

Klavier was now stood in front of her blocking most of the view. He had his both hands fashionably on his hips and was leaning in a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Why do you feel so agitated Fräulein? Can't you just enjoy this moment, most fans wouldn't even have the chance to dream about a moment like this!" his smile grew wider as her munches got louder. He sure did love seeing his Fräulein angry.

Finally he sat beside her he had his sunglasses on blocking off the bright sunlight from his eyes; they also served as a pathetic excuse of a disguise. He had one arm resting along the top of the bench adding to his sexy rock star image.

Ema tried her best to ignore him and tried even harder to give the impression that the two were complete strangers to the other park users. Unfortunately this task was made more difficult when people looked at them with adoring eyes almost like they wanted to say 'awe what a cute couple' or something more disturbing than that. Ema shook her head and huffed.

_Can this get any worse...?_

The silence didn't suit Klavier well he was the type who liked socialising, silence wasn't his style. He found himself shuffling closer to Ema slowly in case she noticed; sudden movements always resulted with a face full of snockoo's or worse.

"Nice weather ja Fräulein?"

"Try harder Gavin," Ema continued to munch facing the complete opposite direction to Klavier and thus giving him zero percent attention.

Klavier gave a playful sigh and looked into the distance where the kids were playing. He and Ema were sat in a quiet area so luckily they weren't attacked by any fan girls, yet.

"Fräulein." MUNCH. MUNCH. MUNCH!

"You're so sweet when you ignore me like that," he flashed her an innocent smile, which she caught as she turned around to death glare at him.

"Got your attention!" he teased now smirking but not too widely in case 'his' Fräulein decided to abort any attention that she had left for him.

"Look fop I wasn't the one who planned this date I didn't even want to..." did she just say date?

"I know I've planned this 'outing' Fräulein," he couldn't help his attractive smirk from growing wider this time. "But I certainly didn't think of this as a date, though you know I'd happily change it into one."

"Shut up you glimmerous fop! I've just accidentally used the wrong word!" she warned with her fist again. It never served its purpose though it just fuelled Klavier's teasing gauge.

"You know they say a person is most truthful when they blurt things out randomly..." his suggestive tone seemed to hit Ema's anger button hard.

"You're unbelievable!" she stood up once again taking her 'fighting with fop' stance.

"Fräulein I was only joking, I just like to spend some time out side work with meine Leibe," he leaned back onto the bench and gave her what seemed to be an extra charming smile than usual.

It was sweet. Not foppish or full of glimmer and even Ema had to admit that Klavier Gavin had the capability to look innocent. She was staring for too long again. He smirked.

"GAVIN YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed. She turned around to hide her growing blush and made to stomp off.

He got up and quickly followed her. He wanted to grab her wrist spin her around and hold her in his arms even if it meant a slap. Gee that sounded so cheesy even for him...But she was irresistibly cute when she was this angry! Note: ONLY if the cause was himself. He was stopped from doing what he intended by two little hands that grabbed onto his left.

A little annoyed that he got distracted he looked down to meet a pair of little brown eyes that belonged to the little boy that seemed so attached to him already. His annoyance was quickly drowned.

"Do you want to play with us Mr..." Danny asked a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Klavier giggled slightly at the little boys 'nervousness'. "You _can_ call me Klavier you know," he echoed his earlier words.

"Kla...klav...klavy."

Klavier laughed out loud this time in a kind manner as he ruffled the little boys head. "Or 'Klavy if you want."

Ema glanced over her shoulder convincing herself that she was only checking up on Danny and obviously not observing the Klavier who was showing the 'hidden' other side of his personality. Her frown grew a little as she scolded herself for starring for too long again. She made a mental note to stop doing that.

Ema had to admit that having Klavier around made looking after the kids much more easy. There he was throwing the children in the air one after the other Hollie, Danny then Hollie again then Danny…He must be getting tired even Ema had to sympathise with him.

"Ok kids had enough fun yet I think its time we go." She left no space for argument sounding almost as professional as Lana did, almost but not quite.

"Awe but Auntie!" Hollie whined childishly.

"Wahahahah!"…What ever that was suppose to mean.

"Auntie Ema is right I think we should take a break ja?" Klavier's breathing was slightly heavier than usual and **he** definitely sounded like he needed a break. The kids? Well they did anything Klavier said so naturally they stopped whining. Ema was starting to get used to Klavier's 'power' over the children it came in handy in times like this.

"Shall we go home then?" Ema questioned again.

The other three gave her the 'We refuse to leave without Klavier' stare.

At that point Ema really did want to cry why did she always end up in situations like this? Why was her life revolving around a prosecuting rock fop?

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

"Ok! If you want to stay with the glimmer-boy fine but I'm leaving!" she finally lost it.

The children starred at her like she was a rare phenomena and that this particular phenomena was performing a rare act and what was a 'glimmer-boy' anyway?

"Look Ema calm down," Klavier said approaching her. He was casual but cautious after all he didn't know what she was capable of in this state. " I have a suggestion."

_A suggestion? Maybe the fops actually behaving now._

"Why don't we crash at my place ja?" he said a matter of fact tone. He look very 'glimmerous' to Ema at that point and that didn't mean anything good.

_Spoke too soon…_she thought to herself.

Klavier's messed up vocabulary and grammar meant the kids didn't know what they were arguing about this time and that was a shame as even they enjoy watching the two adults bicker it was somewhat amusing.

"You have got to be joking with me you foppy excuse of a rock star!" Ema tried to keep her voice down but failed miserably as we could imagine.

"Why would I joke around with you I know you don't like my humour Fräulein, and I'll have you know that my band was very popular!" he retorted cheekily. Being publicly humiliated by Ema wasn't a problem for him even if there was a crowd watching them at the moment.

"I don't care about your stupid band you…just leave us alone now!" she grabbed the kids hand forcefully and started dragging them off through the crowd.

Klavier stood in the same spot with one hand of his hip suddenly the corner of his lips tugged into a slight smirk as a devilish plan started to conjure in his head.

"Stupid glimmerous fop you can't trust him with his stupid suggestions…who does he think he is…" Ema continued to mutter under her breath. By now Danny was whimpering again and Hollie was sulking Ema was too busy being angry to take notice until…

"Ema **sweetheart **wait!"

Ema spun around eyes wide, blood pressure: so high it wasn't even possible to measure. Her eyes met with a Klavier running up to her dramatically wearing a sad expression. She quirked an eyebrow.

_WHAT IS HE UP TO THIS TIME!_

He reached them and was huffing and puffing from the short run it was obviously faked. Ema starred at him unexpected of what he was up to she certainly didn't expect…

"Give me another chance." He said extending both arms.

By now Ema had quirked of eyebrow up so far she looked like a spaz.

"I'll change Ema please don't leave me…don't take the kids away from me," his voice was full of sorrow his eyes however was full of mischievousness, which only Ema could see. By now she was so angry the mortal word angry couldn't be used to describe her anger.

And as if by magic the two kids ran up to him where he knelt down and took both into his arms hugging them close to him like they were his most prized possession. Needless to say the crowd was booing at Ema for being a cruel 'mother' and 'wife' for splitting what seemed like a perfectly happy family apart, some were even crying at this emotional scene.

This couldn't be happening. Right? Yeah. It was just a dream. A hallucination. An unwanted fantasy. No. It was happening and right in front of her eyes the mocking and humiliation of her lifetime and her boss was simply going to die the next day because she was going to kill him it was worth even the death sentence!

"G-G-Gav…" her fist were balled up clenched so tightly Klavier was worried she might break her own hand. If that was a possible cause of hand breakage.

"Listen, I won't do it again forgive me for the kids, **our** **kids**." He stood up and cupped Ema fist.

_What ever __**'it'**__was!!!_

Only one thing was going through Ema's head at that moment and that was how much she wanted to slap that glimmerous face that belonged to the fop but then the crowd would boo at her for tearing 'their family' apart and no one would ever speak to her again. She wanted to cry or kill Klavier on the spot but preferably kill Klavier.

She leaned in closer to him close enough for him to feel the aura of death omit from her. "Gavin you glimmerous God of idiocy sort this out and get us out of here…" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Does that mean we're going to mine?" he questioned cheekily totally unfazed by her angry, which usually would've scared a whole neighbourhood away.

No answer and he took it for a 'yes'

"I knew you'd forgive me **Honey**," he pulled her in closer to him. "'I love you'." he whispered loud enough for the crowd to hear and pressed his lips against her forehead. The crowd cheered as did the kids (they didn't even know what they were cheering about…) like they did in the courtroom when Justice prevailed.

Once again Ema found herself in a situation that she was totally against she was also in Klavier Gavin's arms in the middle of a mass crowd cheering for God knows what. Yep one has to ask. Why does this always happen to Ema?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ha ha that's a new one it just suddenly came to me! Hope you guys followed what was going on Well please R&R as always! Next chapters going to 'crash' at Klavier's xD And Thanks to the reviewer who gave me a cookie ^_^ It was well appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

I got some really positive feed back for last chapter and I'd like o start off by saying thank you to those who reviewed. It really motivated me so here I am with chapter 6 :D Also a special thank you to the reviewer who showered me with cookies xD they were very yummy .

Uh sorry it's this late…exams etc also lack of inspiration.

And without further ado chapter six…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"My place is a bit away from here so we'll have to head back to the office and get my car."

That was what he had said and that was why she was sat in Klavier Gavin's overly expensive sports car with two kids at the back constantly amazed by the machine. Naturally she hadn't said a single word to him since the little ordeal they had in the park and presently she found herself munching on her emergency bag of snackoo's, which she always had spare in her bag.

Klavier took a glance towards her and sighed happily, Ema looked so cute when giving him the silent treatment! But everything had to come to an end.

"Fräulein…" no response. "Fräulein…" Ema wouldn't even glance at him.

"FRÄULEIN DETECTIVE!" he screamed suddenly as he grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her. Naturally the car was still going.

"AHHHH dfshdfhjs!!!" was all she managed to blurt out as he laughed and focused on the road again. She shot him her deadliest death glare she could manage.

"Klavier if you want to die please try to not involve me and the children…"

"**Our **children," he teased not bothering to look at Ema. It was easy to guess her expression at that moment.

"But seriously Fräulein, relax I promise I'll be good."

She tried her best not to answer him, she really did but that playful voice of his must have been destined to annoy her from the moment he was born.

"If you were good we wouldn't have had that little display in the park!" she barked back.

"Now that only happened because you tried to split our family apart!" he dared reply.

Ema shot him another glare, which he could literally feel. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat for now. His Fräulein was too easily angered.

"Sorry Fräulein, why don't you look on the bright side of things you have a very handsome rock star as company and he's babysitting for you. Isn't that great?" he questioned looking rather proud of himself.

"In exchange for my repetition!" she retorted and earned a chuckle from Klavier.

The car soon came to a stop. Ema look out the window assessing the environment they stop in. They were surrounded by tress and a lot of green land, seemed like a high-class part of town. She rolled her eyes, it was so typical for Klavier to be living in a place like this.

"Fräulein if you don't get out we'll have to leave you in the car," Klavier said rather sensibly. He was holding the door open for her, and she could see the children running around like headless chicken behind him.

"Thanks fop…" she said hardly audible as she got off. She found herself looking around again before rounding up the children. "Kids get over here."

It got quite annoying when they carried on with their circle running, they probably just didn't hear her but she was annoyed and was about to shout some child friendly abuse at them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now Fräulein Skye you'll never earn the children's respect with your attitude…not that I think its bad after all I do enjoy your presence." He flashed her a charming smile.

Ema pouted and took it more as an insult. She didn't need Klavier Gavin the worlds foppiest most arrogant unprofessional prosecutor to tell her how to act. She crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

Klavier found himself softly smiling at the back of her head. One would think that rock God Klavier Gavin preferred sexy girls that partied all night and he probably did as well, but Ema, she was irresistibility sweet and after knowing her for not more than a few months he had dedicated himself to her.

"Fräulein," he leant down and whispered into her ear. He felt her shudder but her pride managed to keep her fixed in her eye contact avoiding position.

"Please don't be angry with me," he somewhat whimpered pleadingly into her ear.

"Don't do that!" she said pathetically, but still loudly as she turned around to face him.

"I was only begging for forgiveness, ja?" he raised both hands as a peace gesture.

Ema only huffed and spun around again, it seemed more playful than what she wanted it to convey. Again she decided it was better to attend to her promised duty of looking after the children rather than entertaining Klavier, which was not her duty at all if she could help it.

Smirking at her soft reaction Klavier also turned his attention towards the children.

"Ok kids time to come back now, ja?" he shouted effortlessly. And just like that Hollie and Danny, as expected, was standing nice and quietly before them.

Ema muttered something about Klavier and something about who he thought he was before following the trio to Klavier's place. It was only a short walk and before they knew it Klavier was fishing out his keys to his place, being surprisingly organised he managed to pull then out of the pockets from his trousers. Ema rolled her eyes why couldn't she do that!?

"Ok make yourselves at home!" Klavier offered as her swung the door open more dramatically than what was called for.

The children just ran in but Ema, she was more cautious, her eyes scanned the living room/ bar/ kitchen that instantly greeted her. It was a rather large area but the furniture was organised in such a way that made it look cosy, if the few sheets of music scores were not on the floor it would look like no one lived in the place. Sum up: this place is too clean to be Klavier Gavin's home.

"Fräulein are you going to go in, or just stand here and adore my palace?"

Ema crossed her arms at this and made a rather uninterested face. "Are you sure you live here _Mr. _Gavin? Or do you have maids do your dirty work?" she proceeded to step in as Klavier followed suit.

"Awe Fräulein I do like to live in a clean place too, ja? And besides I have no one to mess around with, obviously there would be no mess"

Ema stopped to consider the many things Klavier was suggesting and then turned to yell at him only to get a face full of his annoying smirk. Just as she was about to have the world record longest rant at him a loud bang could be hear from Klavier's room located at the end of the corridor.

Fearful that one of his mechanise guitars might have been hurt, he hastily walked towards his room. Curious of what the kids might have done Ema followed forgetting about her rant. When he opened the door both young adults found the children sat on the king sized bed. Hollie in the middle and Danny at the top near the edge where directly below him lead the remains of Klavier's lamp.

Klavier let out a sigh more to himself. No guitars hurt!

"Danny!" Ema cried not trying to mask her frustration at what he had done. She didn't want to owe her boss anything.

"Mr. Gavin I'm sorry about the mess maybe we should be leaveing…" she stopped as her eyes met Klavier's sweet smile. She did feel bad after all they were intruding on him (even though he was the one that insisted) and now Lana's children had created a mess.

"Don't worry Ema I was getting bored of that lamp anyway, now I have an excuse to get a new one!" as he said this he had ended up sat next to the small boy. He stroked his head almost lovingly to prevent the boy from unneeded crying and noise.

"Nothing to worry about kid, why don't you and your sister carry on playing around whilst me and your auntie chat," and with that he stood.

"What are we chatting about, how much I owe you?" Ema asked crossing her arms.

"Haha! Awe Fräulein I wouldn't make you pay for anything, I just wanted to have a casual chat whilst the kids played."

"Since when do I ever have casual chats with you! If you've forgotten I happen to be your detective, a college, acquaintances at the most! Don't make us sound like…sound like," Ema started to thrown a tantrum over nothing unknowingly.

"OK Fräulein don't over react," he approached. "Its alright I was merely suggesting that we acted like adults…but I up for other things you may be suggesting."

That was it. She lost it.

"Prosecutor Gavin please my sisters children are here, refrain from any unnecessary rude suggestions!"

How did it end up like this again it was almost like she had to be angry with the fop every second she was with him.

Once again Klavier raised his hands in defeat in order to calm her down. "Calm down Fräulein," he whispered somehow still managing to keep that pleasant smile on his face.

"Its not my fault," Ema pouted avoiding eye contact. Ok she might have over reacted slightly and now the kids were looking at her weird, so what it was the fops fault…

Catching on to the fact that Ema was calming down Klavier approached her. He stepped behind her and taking advantage of her motionlessness, massaged her shoulders as a means of lower of anger levels.

Ema's eyebrow twitched at the touch but she made no attempt to harm him.

"You're so annoying you know…"

"But that's why you love me…" he whispered into her ear.

She twitched again.

"You don't love me," He quickly added in case she pulled away. "But I like you…" he couldn't resist but add and Ema could feel that smirk so close to her neck.

"Your sick," Ema replied weakly and she mentally kicked herself for not turning around and kicking him where it hurt most.

Finally she turned around to face him where he hand his hands on his hips and I smile that said he achieved something. What ever that was. Shortly afterwards they both headed out towards the living room.

"What's in a little love declaration?" he asked whilst sitting down on his leather sofa.

"Nothing as long as it's not coming from Klavier Gavin," she replied as she mimicked his movements.

"Hm?"

"You've probably declared your love for so many women its probably not worth anything anymore any way…" she pondered on her over use of 'any'.

"Ah I see my Fräulein wants me to prove how much I mean it," he said as he shuffled closer to her.

"That not what I meant," she rubbed her temples signalling her lack of energy to argue with him.

"My Fräulein is tired," he whispered once again and Ema took it as a sign that he was only inches away from her again. She turned her head stopping just in time so her momentum wouldn't send her face crashing into his.

Their position was awkward and Ema could feel her face heating up and Klavier could sense his chance nearing, so close…

" AUNTIE I'M HUNGRY!"

Ema swung her head towards the source of noise, which resulted in her head colliding with Klavier's nose.

"Hollie Danny when did you get here!?" Ema asked in panic in case they saw anything.

"We've been standing here all this time…" came the reply. Danny nodded his head agreeing with his sister as he sucked on his finger.

"I'll get you a cup of what Fräulein, then we can take the kids out for tea…" Klvier finally managed to speak up.

Ema turned her attention to him and recalled how she had accidentally assaulted him with her head.

"Oh my god Mr. Gavin are you alright?"

"Yeah Fräulein don't worry," he reassured as he headed to the kitchen to the promised cup of water and for the first time that day Ema didn't argue with Klavier's plans for their next destination.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I know a boring chapter but that's what lack of inspiration does to you! Double chocolate cookies to all those who reviews! And I have plans for where this story is going now so it wont be so random. Please R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! And this time it didn't take me months xD figures I've got like 2-3 months of holidays :P

Thank you to the wonderful reviewers who gave me positive feedback from last chapter and a special welcome to the new reviewer (you know who you are!)

And on with the story…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ema owed the glimmerous fop one. He helped take care of the kids (even though it was involuntary helped which Ema didn't ask for), she almost broke his nose (he deserved it really) and he was her boss so generally she wanted to pay the bill for this meal to make them even but how was she supposed to do that when every meal in this restaurant cost the price of her rent each month!

"Prosecutor Gavin do we really have to eat here?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Fräulein you promised we would go where ever I wanted and that's here, by the way lose the formality and call me by my first name or fop as you like to refer to me as," Klavier took a sip from his cup of water as her finished.

"I don't mean to call you names its just…"

"A term of affection," he ended for her.

Ema stared at him but didn't have the energy to do anything else. It had been a long day.

"Fop means idiot," she lied "and I cant pay the prices for these meals…you don't pay me enough…" Ema found herself muttering the last it to her sentence.

Klavier gave her a thoughtful look. "How could I over look increasing your salary for simply looking beautiful I'm ashamed of myself," he smiled innocently at her again.

"Please the children," she muttered loudly.

The four of them were sat at a square table Klavier and Ema opposite each other and the kids next to them also opposite each other while Ema and Klavier had their 'civil' chat the both of them were having a sword fight with the knives, actually it was more like Hollie was threatening to kill Danny whilst the poor boy hid behind his napkin.

"Hollie stop trying to kill your brother!" Ema snatched the knife away from the young girl, very not-motherly like.

Klavier watched amused Ema sure had her own techniques when it came to looking after children.

"Auntie Ema your nasty I want mummy!" Hollie suddenly blurted out and looked like she was about to cry for the first time that day.

And then she started crying Hollies confused little brother sat there opposite his sister registering only the word 'mummy' and then he started to cry for 'mummy' too together with his sister creating a symphony of unneeded racket in the restaurant.

"Ah Fop do something!" Ema found herself losing control as she put her hands against her ears how did Lana cope with this/ why would any women put themselves through this and did she just ask her boss for help? How much did she want to owe him!?!?

"At your service Ema just calm down," he got up first to scoop up the little boy then to kneel down beside Hollie.

"OK kids enough," he said softly unlike Ema. "Uncle Klavy will take you shopping after dinner and if you stop crying he'll buy you lots of toys!" It seemed to have worked they stopped crying.

"Since when were you 'uncle Klavy'?" Ema asked with some force.

"Its just a term of address Ema, I'm not trying to suggest anything unless you…" Klavier propped his head up with both hands as he rested his elbows on the table. He shot Ema a seductive look.

Ema could only summon enough energy to roll her eyes slowly she removed her hands from her ears. Both kids seemed to be contempt with Klavier's offerings. Klavier took up the menu, which reminded Ema why she couldn't eat here.

"Ema I'm treating," Klavier said from behind his menu as if he just read her mind. Ema could no longer summon the energy to retort or disagree and also took up the menu. She search it for something a six and three year old would eat but couldn't really understand it, it was either in some fancy language which was not English or rich people like strange fonts. Why couldn't rich people be straightforward like normal people?

"Know what you want yet Fräulein?" Klavier asked pleasantly.

Ema pretended to give the menu another thoughtful glance before looking up at him.

"Go on fop you can order for us," she said as she casually handed her menu to the waitress who had been standing there since Ema didn't know when. She was a young woman and had the most abnormally large smile that Ema had ever seen. It seemed to have freaked Danny out who was still sat on Klavier's lap and was now clutching onto his jacket.

"OMG your like rock god Klavier Gavin aren't you OMG!" the girl, who Ema had now classified as a rabid fan girl squealed.

"Um yes and no Fräulein I'm only a prosecutor there days," he flashed a charming smile at her without even trying.

"I didn't know you had children they're beautiful they look just like you and your wife!" the waitress continued to blabber.

'_Now she's just plainly making things up on the spot'_ thought Klavier _' I do like how Ema is suddenly my wife…but we've just skipped the most fun bit of our relationship, what happened to our dating!' _Klavier's ridiculous thoughts continued to trail off.

Ema smacked her forehead mentally Klavier was only fuelling the girls excitement at nothing couldn't he talk non-flirt and get the ordering process over like a normal human being and why did he look so confused? By the time Ema had finished having her internal discussion with herself it looked like Klavier had got rid of the waitress.

Klavier slowly patting Danny as an attempt to calm him down. "Fräulein are you ok with what I've ordered?" he asked for politeness sake.

"Uh yeah…" she quickly replied the truth was she had no idea what he ordered not that it mattered anyway since she had no idea what was on the menu in the first place.

The food was delivered fast Klavier had ordered a range of foods for them from soups to steaks as much as Ema wanted to dig in she had to think about the children first who were also staring. It was quite a funny sight so may people staring at food.

"Come on Fräulein lets eat!" Klavier finally suggested.

"Uh yeah which ones who's?" Ema asked as she scanned the table to see if any food were suitable for the kids it looked like Klavier put them into consideration as Ema found a few things for them.

"We're sharing," he said as if it were obvious.

Ema quirked her eyebrow debating whether that was OK the children wouldn't mind they loved Klavier and she could just try and avoid any fob gob.

"Alright," she said and started to cut up some vegetables into small bits for Danny. Hollie was capable of eating herself, Klavier also started to chop up some sort of chicken steak for the young boy.

"That's bits too big for him," Ema scolded a little too soft.

"Sorry Fräulein."

"Just remember these are my sisters children I have to return them alive," Ema retorted as she scooped some vegetables into Danny's mouth.

Klavier smirked. "Yeah if they were our children we could treat them the way we want huh?" his voice was not teasing but of a normal tone, which was why he got the answer he wanted from Ema.

"For once your right fop…" Ema suddenly snapped into realisation and stopped mid giving Danny his next spoon full of food.

"That's not what I meant!" she screamed with more volume than she intended. In her rage she had also stood and clenched her fist causing the spoon full of food to go flying it all fell onto of the poor boy.

"It was only a joke Fräulein calm down."

"You started it!" Ema sat down arms crossed.

"Your so sweet when you do that."

Ema had to summon her dormant energy to glare at Klavier who only smiled and fed Danny some more. Eventually Ema let it past and left the feeding to Klavier as she started digging into the food herself. The food was good just like Ema had anticipated.

"Ema."

"…"

"Ema."

"…What," she finally gave up. "How do you want to annoy me this time?" she questioned sarcastically.

"That's not very nice Fräulein I've actually got something important to say."

Ema finally decided to look up. Klavier had an ill looking Danny in his arms.

"Oh no what's wrong with him?" Ema got up and finally gave Klavier, well Danny, her full attention.

"Maybe he's had too much," Klavier suggested while patting his back.

"Maybe…" Ema pondering.

"…"

"…"

"What's wrong?" Ema asked.

"I think Danny just…Ah mein Gott!" Klavier distanced Danny from his chest a little and Ema could see the gooey substance on it.

"Oh my…" Ema said putting her hands against her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

What was she supposed to do her sisters son had just threw up all over her boss? She couldn't afford to get him a replacement shirt he probably imported his and how do you sort out that mess!?

"Ema you look a bit green are you feeling ill too?" Klavier asked twisting his head to give it the greatest distance from the muck.

"N-no what're we going to do?" Ema found her asking for advice from her glimmerous boss the second time that day.

"Don't worry Fräulein we're going shopping anyway ill get a new shirt there."

"You going to walk around with that on you?" she asked one hand pointing at his chest the other pinching her nose.

"No."

"What're you going to do?" she asked looking confused.

"You're going to clean it up for me," he said in a matter of fact tone but Ema could detect that mischievous aura.

It wasn't like she had a choice since it was Danny's fault after all but this wouldn't have happened at all if they weren't with Klavier. Why did she have to take care of him? Why did this always happen to her!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I think this chapter is shorter and the quality might be quite bad but hey it's a very quick update! (For me XD) I've opened up a deviantART and finally posted check it out if you will the link is on my profile Thank You and do R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Um Hello I guess heh heh…Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while and I should have but I have actually been busy with stuff and yes the usual symptoms of laziness…I will finish this story though if anyone's still out there!

The story…

* * *

Ema was cringing and she couldn't stop thinking about the muck she just cleared off her bosses chest she had to touch him…touch him! And now her hand smelled of sick. She sighed to herself it had been a long day the sky was dark now and the street was lit by lamps and bright light from the upper town shops, because of Danny Ema had no choice but to go late night shopping with Klavier.

The children were once again holding Klavier's hands and Ema was following from behind. By now she was used to how her nephew and niece liking a complete stranger more than their legitimate auntie, seriously did that even make sense. Scientifically?

As the thoughts continued to flow thought her mind Klavier and the kids entered a fancy looking store. Well all the shops looked fancy around but a particularly fancy one in Ema's opinion. Upon entering Ema could already smell the fancy perfume that clung to the store, which was filled by many expensive looking smart men's wear.

"What are we doing here," Ema half muttered as she crossed her arms.

Klavier turned around to give Ema his full attention the children had already disappeared in to the racks playing hide and seek or something.

"What do you mean Fräulein? We have to get me a shirt," He said flashing his gifted smile at her.

"Well hurry up I need to get home soon, Lana doesn't like her children being out late," Ema huffed.

"Ah Fräulein Skye's sister," He winked. "No worries we'll be out of here in no time."

Ema raised an eyebrow the fop was being way to co-operative.

" Alright fop…just don't try anything funny."

"OK Fräulein in order to speed up the process you should give me some opinions!"

Ema's eyes widened. " WHAT OPINIONS!" Ema blurted out as she finally lost her patience. She regretted it as she gave a nervous 'everything's OK' wave to the shop workers. She promptly spun around to glare at the chuckling Klavier.

"Look here you fop, you're just here to buy a stupid shirt because you stupidly got yourself involved with us and stupidly got your glimmerous shirt dirty and now you have the nerve to be annoying me!" she ranted quietly. When Klavier stood there speechless and wide-eyed she thought she had made her point. Ema gave her trade- mark smirk as she folded her arms.

"Fräulein…" Klavier whispered. Ema let her smirk drop down to a frown as she waited for Klavier to finished his sentence, for a second she was afraid she had upset him only because it might mean something to her salary.

"We still need to get that guitar for Danny," he said rather seriously.

Ema rolled her eyes. " No glimmer boy I don't want to owe you anything more. Her protest however had no effect.

"No I promised him that's why we ended up having an excellent day together anyway!" He smiled directing his eyes to the ceiling corner of the store as the day's events played through his head. "You don't want the kid to be crying all night anyway…" he remarked.

Ema stood considering for a while, yes Danny would make a fuss if he didn't get what he was promised but doing that would be spoiling him no? Forget it she knew she couldn't get away from this one.

Signing she gave in. "Alright I'll prolong this hell for a bit more but listen nothing funny," she stressed the last two words.

"OK," Klavier smiled victoriously, which was rather charming.

"Hurry up pay and get changed so we can get going," Ema ordered way too softly than she would've liked. Klavier however smiled and complied.

Ema sat down on one of the chairs as she waiting for her glimmerous boss. How did this happen? Spending a day with him…

"Auntie…" a little tug at Ema's sleeve.

Ema glanced down to see Hollie. "Yes," Ema replied trying her best not to sound fed up.

"Can we go yet Auntie I'm bored," she said tugging Ema in a way she couldn't get annoyed at.

"Yes we're just waiting for Klavier then we'll go home." Just then Danny crawled out of the racks.

"Danny don't do that I can't pay for any damages items," Ema ordered though there was no power left in her voice anymore it had been a long day.

Both children were sitting either side of her now not moving or talking much Ema figured they must've been tired by now they were only young.

"OK Fräulein Skye, kids let rock!" Klavier said as he made his way dramatically out of the changing room dressed in a stylish shirt that was similar to his original.

"YAY!" both children exclaimed as they jumped on their feet and ran over to him.

Ema rested her chin on her hand. _Guess they weren't tired_ she inwardly signed however she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the children jumping up and down around Klavier.

* * *

Ema and Klavier now had a child each Danny holding Ema's hand whilst Hollie held Klavier's.

"OK lets get you that guitar like we promised then ja little boy?" Danny starred at Klavier for a split second contemplating in his mind what this 'ja' business meant but put it aside quickly and smiled in a wanting way.

"Your going to spoil Lana's children," Ema commented bluntly again.

Klavier shrugged. " Well its not like I see them all the time."

Ema looked away in a defeated way.

"Unless of course…that is if I were their unc…" he was promptly cut off.

"Didn't I say nothing funny? Now hurry up and get this over with I do want to have the little free time I am given away from you!" Ema stomped off hiding the shade that was appearing on her face; Klavier could only chuckle as he caught up to his Fräulein.

Once again Ema found her self standing outside another fancy store this time a musical one.

"Let go in!" Klavier suggested.

"Klavier…" He turned around waiting for Ema to continue.

"Yes Fräulein is something wrong?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice something Ema had never experienced before. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes for any signs of illness.

"I'm OK!" she said quickly as she flung his hand away before her face turned even brighter than tomato coloured. " I just wanted to say that you don't have to buy from such an expensive shop its not like Danny knows how to play the guitar and…" Ema was cut off by Klavier's laughing.

"Fräulein you are so cute when you rant, come there are 'cheap' things here as well." he said and both kids followed him as her strode into the shop.

Ema was left speechless. _Darn why did I start ranting and did he call me cute! He's going to pay for that! _And with that she stomped in.

Inside Ema was greeted by horror as she watched the children recklessly running around banging on expensive pieces of instruments.

Klavier was currently talking to one or the workers from the corner of his eye he could see the children weaving in and out of instruments as Ema tried to catch them.

"Fräulein don't get over excited or you'll break something as I cant pay for everything I'd have to take it out of your pay check," Klavier winked mischievously.

Ema growled at him.

Now her hair was messed up and she had the children under each arm she carried them over to Klavier who had just finished talking.

"Can't you even look after them for ONE measly second?" she spat out with venom.

Klavier rose both hands in defeat. " Their not mine Fräulein and I'm not going to raise my voice at them however if they were my kids the treatment would be different…perhaps if I had some with a certain Fräulein she'd know how I'd treat my own children…." He had his wise guy smile on again.

Ema was turning red again she put both children down with more force than needed releasing them to destroy things again.

"Shut up Gavin I don't need to know how you would treat your none existent children but I do know they'll grow up to be just as glimmerous and annoying as you, which will be a pain so do us all a favour and don't have any!" Ema whispered angrily.

"Harsh…detective Skye very harsh words…" For a moment Ema thought she might've finally hurt him so she spun around to capture the children again smiling almost victoriously.

"Does that mean we're not having any children Fräulein?" Ema heard him call out and she fell comically.

She was about to retaliate but the guy Klavier had spoke to earlier had come out holding a small guitar case.

"Here you are Mr. Gavin the best we have" he lay the case down talking out a miniature guitar fit for Danny.

"Great!" Klavier said. " I'll take it." And without a second thought he pulled out his wallet just to be stopped by Ema tugging him childishly. He bent down to her level.

" What is it Fräulein?" he whispered.

"I said nothing expensive and now you've got the best!" she whispered loudly as she waved her arms about as if to show her annoyance.

Klavier straightened out. " Just this once" he said in a fatherly tone no longer whispering as he smiled at her in a begging way. It made Ema melt.

She pouted and looked away folding her arms. "W-what ever."

And with that the deed was done and Klavier held the guitar case with one hand and Hollie in his other arm Ema had Danny in hers both of them were tired from treating the store like a park.

"I guess me and the kids should head home now they're sleepy and its getting too late." Ema said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well you can't take both children home in your arms and the guitar and even if you could I wouldn't let you," he flirted lightly.

" What do you want then…" Ema sighed a bit tired herself.

" I'll drive you."

Ema had no energy to decline his offer and a nice ride home sounded attractive at the time anyway so they continued to travel towards his car.

"Where are we going now Auntie?" Hollie asked barely able to open her eyes. Danny tried his best to keep his eyes open to as her looked up at Ema.

"We're going you home." Ema replied cooing slightly.

"Is uncle Klavvy coming with us?" Danny asked Klavier, which sucked out even more energy from him.

Ema looked at Klavier who returned the look.

"Uh I'm taking you home then I'm going back to mine…" Klavier tried to make it sound less like they were splitting ways but it had no effect.

"I want to go uncle Klavy home!" Danny said threatening to make a lot of noise.

"Me too…" Hollie looked like she was going to make some unpleasant noise as well.

Klavier and Ema exchanged looks again trying to think as a way out.

"Fräulein maybe you should come round for a bit then," Klavier suggested. Ema was about to disagree when Klavier bent down to whisper in her ear.

"When they both fall asleep I'll take you back" He whispered quietly.

Ema groaned she hated the sound of having to do this but she knew there was no other way to shut the children up…

"OK its not like I have any other choices left…but…"

"Nothing funny right?" Klavier finished off.

"Yeah…" Ema replied " Now come on I don't want this to last forever," Ema said hopping onto the car after putting Danny in the back seat.

"OK…" Klavier replied wishing that this would last forever…

* * *

I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!!!! D: Is anyone still there??? :( I had major writers block and didn't do anything in my holiday and then I got even busier but I promised I wouldn't forget this story and I won't! 1-2 more chapters left!!! Please if any one is still reading this review! I'll give you cookies with double chocolate chips!!! DOUBLE! So please!


End file.
